Played By Hearts
by Irish Girl1
Summary: This is a sequal to a King of Hearts, but it is a good story on its own! With no one possible left to contorl the heartless, who could be this mystery person? Will Sora be able to defeat the darkness on his own?


_**Played By Hearts**_

**_Chapter one_**

_**Author's Note: This is a squeal story to King of Hearts, but even if you didn't read that you'll like this story, I promise! So you're not totally lost, in the end of King of Hearts, Star (the main character) sacrificed herself to return the hearts to her friends…it has been five years.**_

Traverse Town, it was silent. Now, two heroes have fallen…Sora and Star. Both we're brave….but both ended to benefit all others. Star's powerful spirit and heart had brought Sora and Kairi to life. Yet, in the end Star had fallen, unlike Sora…she was lost forever….

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Sora laid back on the roof of Kitty's new home. "I miss her."

"That's ok." Kairi's bright, cheerful smile made Sora feel a little better. "Everyone does. Look a shooting star Sora!" A star, to Kairi appeared to be just a shooting star.

"What!" Sora sat up watching the star fall…dimming. Dying, slowly. Its life ended.

"Make a wish!" Kairi closed her eyes and clasped her hands. she had never truly learned about the stars falling.

'How, but Ansem had to have been destroyed surely, no one had that power, but him!' Sora's thoughts were going crazy. He knew this wasn't possible. Ansem's spirit and heart had been destroyed this time! He was more than sure! 'Could someone new have that power, to control the heartless?' "No!" Sora said out loud without thinking.

Kairi turned at him, her eyes wide with concern, "Sora…" She tried to brush aside the hair that had fallen in front of his face, "Are you…" She had only be trying to comfort him, but he smacked her hand away. Her eyes grew with fear, "Sora…" She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell.

"Kairi…I have to go find, Daiken." She remembered that name…Daiken.

"How? The barriers, did they not go up again?" Kairi asked. Daiken, unlike the rest had gone to Destiny Island. Sora, Kairi, Ryu and Cyrus had gone back to traverse town. Kitty had disappeared. Was there anyone she was forgetting? Oh yes, Zack and Emily they had gone to Destiny Island too. Cransoon and Angel were killed….Everyone else, was gone were they not? Kairi's head hurt.

"They did, but they fell, Kairi…the heartless will come back. You are still a Princess of Heart…" This time it will be more focused on the door to darkness, and Sora knew it.

"What? Sora, that was horrible though…people almost died!" Kairi, remember her first experience, the second time it was Emily's turn, what made Sora sure they were after her this time. Why not Emily? "Why not the Emily girl?"

"Last time it was a spirit seeking revenge…." Sora felt iciness in the wind, "This time it is someone new…It has to be!" Sora wouldn't allow the thought of Ansem surviving into his mind. HE COULD NOT! He shouted in his head. He felt dizzy and had to sit down with Kairi's comforting hand.

"Sora please…" She begged him to relax, "Listen, you're not alone. We'll do this together! You're heart is strong enough!" Kairi tired to heal him, mentally of course. She knew that memories were painful, but try reliving them.

Kairi managed to glide down with Sora to Kitty's home. Her, Sora, and Cyrus were taking care of it. When they walked in Ryu and Cyrus were there dressed in battle gear.

"Sora are you alright!" Ryu ran over to help Kairi, who was struggling under Sora's weight.

"You guys sensed it too?" Sora plopped himself against a wall, 'Why do I feel so drained?' He wonder lying his back flat on the wall.

"You mean heartless yes…Shadows. They're popping up everywhere. Do either of you know why? I thought Ansem was dead?" Cyrus asked sitting in an old wooden chair.

"HE IS!" Sora defended that thought quickly, "I don't know who or what, but I'm going to stop it!" he touched the Kingdom Key blade. 'I will destroy the heartless for good this time.' Sora was full of rage, he preferred not to be. He felt his mind clouding, just like anger could do to anyone.

"If not Ansem who Sora? The maybe its Riku or Cransoon?" Cyrus snapped back at Sora, those were the only three who else could gain that power. "Who else could gain that power?"

Sora's eyes closed, he was holding back something, 'There is one other, but…they wouldn't ever do that…' He stood up feeling a bit more calm, "Cyrus I need you to stay here with Kairi, Ryu let's go." Sora didn't give time for Kairi to argue, no way was he letting her come and get in more danger.

Sora and Ryu walked silently through the deserted streets of Traverse Town, this was rare. Why was everyone gone, this town never slept. An eerie feeling swept through the silence of night. Sora could tell something wasn't right he felt the darkness around them. Sora stopped as he noticed a shadow coming out of the ground. He took his key blade and took two strikes at it destroying it. He turned around to make sure Ryu was still with him, he was, but they now had a full circle of the shadows around them. Ryu's silver clothes glowed around the darkness, he drew a new weapon he had developed in the shop. I was a clean silver sword, obviously never used before. I had some symbols on it. He nodded for Sora to jump over the ledge. Though Sora was reluctant to jump and leave Ryu to take on the shadows he did. Ryu held the sword to the sky and a crack of lighting came down into the sword. Then he closed his eyes his black hair moving rapidly in a newly found wind. The lighting gathered at the tip of the blade and then attacked all the heartless around him. Each dispersed unable to take the lighting blast. Ryu tucked his sword to his side in a plain leather case. He then jumped over the edge, Sora knew Ryu had been working on developing weapons for everyone, just because business was down and he had nothing to do. However, Sora had refused the sword Ryu had tried to give him, Sora would remain the keyblade master.

They finally reached the secret passage under Merlin's house. The water was icy, but the good thing was that no heartless were in here. Him and Ryu reached the gummi ship, they had hidden it in the secret passage to avoid from raising the peaceful town's residents. They all never had even heard of other worlds, still. Ryu and Sora took off heading to Destiny Island. They would reach it in about an hour or so…Sora reseated uneasily for an hour could mean Kairi's heart be stolen or not.

**_Next Time: (Kairi's Voice) Oh no Cyrus be careful! Sora where are you? What your just reaching Destiny Island, please hurry!_**


End file.
